Daichi's Disney Adventure
by Worldspinner
Summary: A young boy enters the magical world of Disney where he makes new friends and must defeat an ancient evil that threatens to enslave all others. Rewrite. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any of the characters from it. I do own an OC for this story though. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

An 8 year old boy named Daichi was standing in front of his parents grave during the funeral. When his parents were alive he lived a happy life with them, but after they died, Daichi forgot how to feel happy.

Eventually the authorities showed up and had already taken Daichi into a black car, where he would be driven to his uncle's house, which unknown to the authorities was that his uncle had no love for his nephew.

* * *

><p>During Daichi's time with his uncle, the man never took care of his nephew, and would beat him hard if he didn't return home to do all the house work while he just sat around and watched TV. The only thing that the uncle ever fed Daichi was a box of salted crackers, and Daichi would often sneak off a glass of water to go with his hardly filling meal.<p>

The uncle would often curse at Daichi and would even beat him whenever he was in a bad mood, which was never good for Daichi.

Whenever his uncle went out to play some poker, he would seal Daichi up into his bedroom because he didn't want Daichi doing anything that would anger him. Eventually, the uncle would return home at midnight and would force Daichi to make him something to eat, and if the food didn't taste good, the uncle would yell at Daichi and seal him into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>At the age of 10 Daichi decided that he had enough, and didn't want to put up with his uncle ever again. So he took his old bicycle and rode as far away from his house as he possibly could. He soon reached the edge of town, where he took one last look back, and then continued riding to get away, and never looked back again.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually Daichi came to the edge of a forest, and he left his bike by some trees and went into the forest wanting to get away from it all.<p>

* * *

><p>After walking for about an hour, Daichi sat down beside a large tree and began to remember how he had lost his parents and how his life had turned from a wonderful paradise to a miserable hell. He missed his mother and father very much and asked himself, 'Why is my life so horrible? Why did my parents have to be taken away from me? Why can't I ever find happiness like I did before I lost the only people who cared for me?"<p>

Daichi just sat there with those questions in his head, and he began to cry. "I don't want to be here anymore. I wish I could go to a new world where I can actually be happy like I was years ago," he said aloud.

Daichi sat there crying, lying in a fetal position, until something appeared right in front of him. When Daichi looked up, he saw a tall and decorative double door standing several feet from where he was. "Where did this door come from?" Daichi wondered aloud.  
>The young boy slowly approached the door and examined it. He looked on the other side, but there was nothing there except for the grass on the ground and the trees surrounding him. 'This doesn't make any sense, but then again it did appear out of nowhere, so there has to be something to it.' Daichi was still curious about the door, and wondered if he should open it.<p>

He then noticed a golden plaque resting on the frame atop the double doors that read, 'Beyond this door is a world where magic and fantasy exist, a world where dreams come true.'

Daichi was wondering about this world of magic and fantasy, but decided that he didn't care what lay beyond the door. His life was already miserable from where he lived at, and he desperately wanted to get out of it and go to a new world, where he would actually be happy again.

He grabbed the handles on the double doors and with all his strength tried to pull them open, but as if it understood him, the two doors slowly opened by themselves, and inside was a beautiful shining white light. Daichi slowly approached the doorway and had already entered into the light, where he would enter the new world of fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A yellow dog was wandering the fields outside of town, and if you took a close look at his tag, you'd see that it read 'Pluto.'

He continued to explore the fields until he spotted something lying down at the center of the area.

With a "woof!" Pluto ran off towards the object.

After being unconscious for several minutes, Daichi's eyes finally began to open, and gazed up at the beautiful blue sky. He felt around his body, and quickly realized he was lying in grass.

Daichi slowly got up, and took in his surroundings. 'Where am I,' he wondered.

He never noticed until now that a yellow dog with a friendly face was sitting beside him. Daichi looked at the dog while thinking, 'I've never seen a dog like this before.' "Um, hello boy."

"Woof!" The yellow dog barked excitedly and suddenly gave a big lick on Daichi's face.

The young boy quickly rubbed the slobber off his face and couldn't help but smile at the friendly dog. He then noticed a tag on the dog's collar and went to take a closer look at it, and when he looked at the name, he read aloud, "Pluto."

After reading the tag, Daichi knew that the dog known as Pluto probably had an owner, and asked, "Are you lost?"

"Woof!" Pluto barked excitedly again and suddenly ran off, but stopped about ten feet away from where Daichi was sitting at.

Daichi looked at Pluto as he looked back at Daichi, and the boy asked, "You want me to follow you?"

"Woof!" Pluto barked excitedly again.

Daichi quickly stood up and began walking towards Pluto, and when the yellow dog saw what he was doing, he quickly ran off again, and the young boy went after him. "Wait up!" he yelled after the dog while trying to keep up.

The ten year old ran across the fields while the yellow dog ran ahead of him, and soon they entered into the woods that were on the side of the fields.

Pluto led Daichi through the woods while the boy tried to keep up. Daichi continued to follow, while watching out for low branches and trying not to trip over rocks.

Eventually Daichi reached the other side of the woods and in front of him was a small hill, with Pluto standing on the top. "Woof!" Pluto barked excitedly towards Daichi, and ran down the other side of the hill and out of sight.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daichi yelled after the dog.

The young boy quickly ran up the small hill, and when he reached the top he saw that the other side was bigger than the side he had just climbed up.

Once he looked ahead from where he was standing at, he saw a town that was just about a mile and a half from where the hill was.

"Woof!" After hearing that, Daichi quickly noticed that Pluto was at the bottom of the hill waiting for him, and deciding not to keep him waiting, the boy quickly went down the hill to continue following the yellow dog, and when he was almost at the bottom of the hill, Pluto ran off ahead again, while Daichi tried to keep up.

After running about halfway towards the town, Daichi had to take a short rest, and Pluto sat next to him to keep him company. Plus he was also tired out.

So after several minutes of resting, Daichi got up and so did Pluto, and the yellow dog ran off ahead while Daichi continued to follow Pluto towards the town.

Daichi had finally reached the edge of town, and was completely awestruck.

Everywhere he looked he saw brightly colored buildings in odd shapes, and old fashioned vehicles and horse drawn carriages that rode by, but what really surprised him were the citizens.

There were people that resembled dogs, ducks, horses, and even weasels. He also saw some citizens that were more human like, but were wearing brightly colored clothes that were from different eras. Such as women in frilly hoop skirts, men wearing fancy suits with top hats, and children with flat caps on their heads.

Pluto was beside Daichi and saw the look on the boy's face. "Woof!" the yellow dog barked to get his attention.

Daichi quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at Pluto, while the dog stood there waiting for his new friend to come along. Daichi decided to take a guess of what Pluto wanted and began to walk through the town with Pluto beside him.

Daichi was quite amazed by the many sights and citizens, until a tall weasel in a trench coat stepped in front of him and opened his jacket to show a bunch of watches. "Hey kid, you want to buy a watch?"

"Um, no thank you," Daichi answered.

"You sure, they're half off." He said trying to tempt him.

Pluto then growled at the weasel with a, 'back off!' look, and the weasel flinched at the dog. "Uh, never mind," he said and sped off.

"Thanks Pluto," said Daichi.

"Woof!" Pluto said happily.

Daichi continued to explore the town with Pluto beside him.

Daichi and Pluto had eventually arrived at an area full of flowers. He decided to enter the garden like field to look around, with Pluto still walking beside him.

The young boy continued to walk through the garden of flowers until he spotted something that left him speechless.


End file.
